The Bodyguard
by xHugsxAndxKissesx
Summary: Penelope Garcia is in deep trouble. The kind of trouble that means her whole life has been uprooted and she's on 24 hour lockdown. There could be just one little perk, though...Rated M for explicit language and sexual content. Please don't read unless you're of age.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm back, a little later than I was planning. What can I say, my muse has been on holiday for half of the year :/**

**A/N 2: Seriously, when I say it's M rated, I mean it. It's pretty much porn with the teeniest, tiniest little hint of a plot hidden in there somewhere. If you're not into that, or you're too young, please, please hit the back button now.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I still don't own Criminal Minds, or any of the characters in it :(**

Penelope was bored. It was becoming more and more frequent as the days wore on. Just one little favour for the FBI, and all of a sudden she felt like she was in an action movie, with people shooting at her left and right. Now, she was stuck in a beautiful, albeit claustrophobic apartment on the outskirts of Los Angelus, her life snatched from underneath her.

She looked around the pretty, hotel-like bedroom with its full wall of floor to ceiling windows, the big balcony just beyond, and the most stunning view a girl could wish for, and couldn't help sighing. It was a pretty cage, but a cage non the less. Now, she could barely go to the potty without one of her special FBI tough guys having to escort her.

The restrictions placed upon her life were grating on her, she'd even tried plotting the perfect escape, before she caught herself and had to let out a snort. The thought of herself in her 5 inch heels, shuffling down the drain pipe was absolutely laughable.

Still, for a social butterfly like herself to be kept so isolated was nearly killing her. She kept herself busy baking (and hadn't_ that _been an experience, for both herself and poor Agent Jameson, who'd had the unfortunate luck of being on shift that evening) and online shopping. And ok, so it was more the latter, but hey, a girl liked to look good, for all the people she _didn't_ see.

She was reminded, as she heard quiet murmuring coming from just outside of her bedroom door, that of course, mere company wasn't the only thing she was missing, a girl had...needs, after all. She was almost climbing the walls, she was so hot and horny. She couldn't even take care of herself, she daren't, with an Agent standing guard at every minute of the day, the most she'd afforded herself was a quick go-around with the shower spray.

Her mind went into overdrive as she heard the familiar silky smooth tones of the Agent taking over. SSA Morgan. Derek. He was the most attractive man she'd even seen. His head was shaved, although she had a hankering to see if he looked just as sexy with his hair grown just a little, he had chiseled features, sharp cheekbones, a sexy, strong jaw and deep, dark chocolate coloured eyes, that either lightened or darkened depending on his mood. If she made him laugh, however rare and inadvertent, she watched them lighten to a milky chocolate. Less rarely, when she pushed both his buttons and her luck, she was mesmerised as they darkened until they were nearly black.

She could imagine the corded muscles of his neck, leading down to his broad strong shoulders. The man worked out, of that she was sure. He had beautifully sculpted arms, ones she was sure would be perfect for lifting, should that ever be...needed, big, manly hands with long, tapered fingers. His chest, although she'd never been gifted with the sight of it sans clothes, was just as sculpted as the rest of him, she was sure. Trim hips led down to powerfully packed thighs, and perfectly muscled calves, all wrapped in a smooth, caramel coloured package that she had the worst time resisting.

She'd been with a few men before, but even with her relatively little experience, she just knew he'd blow her mind. She giggled as she imagined him calling her Miss as he fucked her with what she imagined to be a considerably sized dick, if it was as perfect as the rest of him.

Unconsciously, her hand tugged at the neckline of her dress and pulled it down, grazing her nipple over the thin material of her bra. She let out a quiet whimper as she tried to tell herself that she really ought to stop. Unfortunately, her body was screaming at her, it needed release, and it wouldn't be denied any longer.

Her core was practically dripping with moisture as she listened to the voices quieten and then cease altogether. Her depraved mind wondered what Special Agent Morgan would do should she call him in right now and he found her like this, fingers now rubbing furiously at her clit as she bit her bottom lip to keep herself quiet and twisted a nipple between perfectly polished fingers. Would he promptly leave? Watch? Would he touch himself? Or would he take the invitation so blatantly offered and join her?

Thoughts of the latter ran on replay in her head, and she arched up as her body shook in a silent orgasm.

Feeling a lot better, although no where near sated, she smirked to herself as she redressed. So ok, maybe she could reach the buttons that fastened up on the back of her dress herself, but where would the fun in that be?

Giddy, she pulled the bedroom door open and cleared her throat to get the attention of the all too attractive agent. The second he looked her way, she knew he could see her cleavage in the gaping neckline.

"Um, Agent Morgan," she sighed, using her most innocent voice. "Could you button this up for me? I can't seem to reach."

She turned around without waiting for an answer and took in a ragged breath as she felt his warm fingers brushing against her back as he did what she bid. She didn't know if it was wishful thinking to believe that his hands lingered just a little too long.

Once it was done, she turned back around, and couldn't miss the glittering darkness of his eyes as she thanked him. He turned around slightly stiffly and went back to his post.

She meanwhile, smiled a secret little smile to herself. Oh, she wanted him so bad, she needed to have him, and she would use any means necessary to get him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all of the lovely reviews, favs and follows :)**

**A/N 2: This is where we get into the serious M rating, you've been warned :p**

The following day, while wearing teeny tiny shorts and no panties, she accidentally dropped her nail varnish in front of Agent Morgan and bent to pick it up.

A couple of days after yet another online shopping marathon, she'd been trying on her purchases when an idea struck. Pulling on a skimpy bikini, she'd gone out into the hallway to show him, before trying an even skimpier one on and asking him which he preferred.

She called him to her room that same night to help her with a bra loop that had 'somehow' gotten bent and was refusing to come free.

When she popped her head around the door the following week, obviously naked, with a flushed face, and asked him if he knew where she could get a couple of D batteries, he turned to her with a feral look in his eyes and she shivered in want.

"This game you're playing, Miss? It's dangerous. I suggest you stop it."

She'd merely widened her eyes in a show of innocence and told him she didn't know what he was talking about. Certain he could hear her and yet not caring a bit, she giggled to herself happily.

Unable to hold herself back any longer, she decided she had to have him as soon as possible.

Early the next afternoon, she heard the quiet murmuring outside of her door again and felt her nipples tighten in anticipation. He was here!

She hissed slightly as she rubbed her neglected breasts and felt her pussy flood with moisture.

Waiting an extra 5 minutes to be sure the other agent had left, she pulled her short nightshirt over her head and struck a pose on the bed, knees bent, legs wide open. She let one hand rest against her breast, pulling absent mindedly on her nipple and slid the other down to her womanhood, gently rubbing herself.

When she was satisfied that everything was how she wanted it to be, she took a nervous breath and called out for him. "Agent Morgan, could you come in here?"

She must have sounded nervous, for she could here the concern in his voice. "Is everything ok, Miss?"

The door was pushed open and she could see his training kick in as his eyes darted around the room looking for potential threats before settling on the picture she presented. His eyes widened, darkening again, swirling with lust. "Fuck."

He pushed the door closed behind him, leaning against it heavily, and let out a long breath, although his expressive eyes never left her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

She shuddered as her fingers grazed her aching clit and lifted hooded eyes to gaze up at him. "Getting off. Are you going to help?"

She could see the large bulge that had appeared in his slacks and her mouth watered. He didn't reply. He didn't move an inch, not towards the door, but not towards the bed either, so she swung her legs over the edge and prowled towards him. His eyes followed her, catching sight of her heaving bosom, rosy pink nipples standing to attention, and he couldn't seem to pull his gaze away. "I want to see your cock so bad. I've been dreaming about it, _you_, for weeks. My fingers aren't doing anything to take the ache away. Can I see your cock, Agent Morgan?"

Still no answer. She shrugged internally and slid gracefully down to her knees. His gaze met hers and she could see the want shining there. It only made her wetter and more determined. Slowly, she lifted a hand to his fly and rubbed his considerable bulge gently, only to feel it grow underneath her palm. Encouraged, she popped the button of his slacks and pulled the zip down, dragging both his boxers and his pants down to mid thigh all in one go. As she lifted her head again, his impressive erection strained towards her, and she could see the precum glistening in the dim light. She rubbed the pad of her thumb across his slit, gathering the moisture there and then sucking said thumb into her mouth. She was rewarded with a shudder and a deep sigh.

Sticking her tongue out, she gave his dick a single lick from base to tip and let out a long groan. "Umm, perfect, just like the rest of you. So big and hard. Does this feel good, Agent? Hmm?"

Without bothering to wait for an answer, she swept down and covered him with her mouth, taking him as deep into her throat as she could and then swallowing to take some more.

"Fuck! Miss!" She moaned in response as she slid her mouth up and down on his cock, hollowing her cheeks to suck him hard and taking his heavy balls gently into her hands, rubbing them softly.

His hands tangled in her hair, gripping tightly to guide her movements as he grunted his pleasure. He thrust deep into her throat as he stared down at her hungrily. "Fucking little cock tease. Oh, fuck, fuck, yeh!"

Thrilled and aroused by his possession, she gripped his ass in her hands, squeezing and dragging her fingernails across his skin. He grunted again and used his grip on her hair to pull her mouth away from him. Using strength she'd only imagined, he hauled her up off of the floor and practically threw her back onto the bed, pulling the remainder of his clothes off and then promptly following her down. He gripped both of her wrists in one of his big hands and held them securely above her head as the other gently gripped her jaw, before his mouth swooped down and claimed hers.

Their tongues tangled for what felt like forever, Penelope's hips arching against him in helpless abandon. He wrenched his mouth away from hers, pulling away only long enough to grab the condom she hadn't noticed before from the bed covers next to her and swiftly donning it.

Breathing heavily as he looked down at her with both possession and lust in his eyes, he gave her a short, deep kiss before pulling away again, rubbing his dick against her wet folds.

His eyes glittered. "This is what you wanted, right, Miss? Horny little madam, aren't you? You want this cock in your pussy? Hm?"

Without waiting for her answer, he pushed inside of her slowly, his eyes rolling back into his head. "Shit, you're so fucking tight."

Her breathing was only getting faster as squirmed underneath him. "Yes, oh, yes, Morgan, please!"

He set a punishing rhythm, pulling out only to plunge back in a second later. She trembled, feeling fuller than she'd ever felt, her insides clenching. The pleasure built quickly, and she screamed in ecstasy as her pussy spasmed around his cock in the best orgasm she'd ever had.

When she gathered herself again, she found Agent Morgan looking down on her, intense concentration evident in his handsome features. She quirked a smile at him and he growled at her before stealing her breath with another passionate kiss. She felt him start to move again, setting an even faster pace this time, pushing one of her knees up to her breasts. He kissed her neck, making her shudder again, before diving down to feast on her puckered nipples. He sucked them hard into his mouth and without warning she was clenching around him again, her entire body shuddering and arching towards him.

"Yes, yes, yes! So good! Oh God, Morgan, yes!"

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna come! Fuck!"

He gripped her hips harder as he felt his cock explode, making him piston into her faster, stronger, before he was spent, collapsing into her arms. As fast as he'd landed there, he was off of her, rolling over and sitting up until he was on the edge of the bed, his beautiful back facing her, tattoos glowing with sweat. He raked both hands down his face and stood, pulling his clothes back on, all the while not risking a glance at her.

"Fuck. That was a fucking mistake, I know better," he mumbled quietly. "I fucking know better. One thing I had to do, just stay away. Just one fucking thing." She watched in amusement as he berated himself. She was too satisfied to take offence, and she was confident she could have him back in bed with her again tomorrow night, mistake or not.

"I have to go. I need to get out of here." She sat up then, hurt starting to set in as he strode to the door, not even glancing at her. His hand was poised on the doorknob when he took a look at her over his shoulder. She was sitting up, naked, legs bent, arms across her knees and her chin balanced on the top. He swore again under his breath and crossed back over to her in long strides. Pulling her up, he gripped her chin and kissed her long and deep, tongues tangling as she wound her arms around his neck. She felt his hand tighten on her hips and then he was gone and over by the door before she had time to register his intent. He didn't risk another look back. She heard him mumble as the door closed behind him. "Out of my fucking mind."

Sighing happily, she pulled the covers back and climbed under them, falling asleep with a smile on her face before she even heard his replacement arrive.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sooo, it's the weekend before Christmas (woohoo!) and therefore I'm gonna be super busy. Instead of making you wait, I thought I'd give you all a little something to cheer you up...and yes, I'm well aware I have a depraved mind :p You'll have to forgive me, I'm getting back into it after a long time of not writing anything. Once this one is complete, the next idea will have a lot more substance :)**

The next day, however, Penelope was disappointed to find a different agent reporting for his shift. And the day after that. By the fourth day, she was so pissed, she rudely asked the man at her door what had happened to Agent Morgan.

"He took a few days off, Miss, and then requested a shift change. He should be here late this evening, he's on nights now."

She felt excitement stirring in her belly, but she forced herself to tamp it down and nodded wordlessly. The rest of the day seemed to drag, she ate her dinner, but it was tasteless to her, she could only focus on the evening to come. Would he come to her?

Finally, _finally,_ it was bed time. She stripped down and slipped into the matching panties and black and pink babydoll she'd purchased the morning after he'd rocked her world, and slid between the cool sheets, her nipples tightening in anticipation and arousal. She absent-mindedly twisted them between her fingers as she watched the digital numbers on her bedside clock. Time seemed to have slowed to a snails pace, and she let her eyes drift closed, just for a moment...

The quiet sound of the door clicking open and then closed wakened her, and she risked a glance at the clock again. Midnight. He'd sure taken his time.

She feigned sleep as she heard his footsteps whispering across the plush carpet, and then felt the mattress dip beneath his weight. Suddenly, he was on top of her, pinning her to the bed as the sheets pulled tightly across her body.

His breath was hot as he swept a wet kiss across her neck, causing her to shudder. "I know you're awake, baby." His voice was nothing but a whisper. "This is crazy, but I want you so bad. Do you want it too?" She could do naught but nod. "You want me inside of you again, hmm? You want me to fuck your sweet pussy again?"

She let out a low moan in answer and shivered at the mere thought.

"Damn, if I'm gonna risk everything, I'm damn well gonna take my time." His long fingers traced her jaw before he used a single digit to tilt her face up towards his, and then his mouth descended onto hers. Their lips slid together as his hand moved upward to cup her cheek. She moaned again, gasping when he took the opportunity to slide his tongue into the hot recesses of her mouth. There was no doubt about who was in charge. He didn't just take her mouth, he possessed it, his tongue flicking over hers in sensual, shiver inducing movements that caused her to arch her hips towards him and her grip on his trim waist to tighten, before she lifted both knees to his hips and yanked his soft, black shirt out of his tailored pants. She couldn't wait a moment more to feel him as she pushed her hands underneath the material and ran her palms all over the delicious muscles she couldn't stop dreaming about. He tensed above her, letting out a long groan, his already impressive erection pulsing against her core through their layers of clothes.

Wrenching his mouth away from hers and allowing them both to suck in great gulps of air, he met her eyes and she bit her bottom lip in a way that made him want to say to hell with slow. She was dripping, he could tell. And she sure as hell wasn't going to protest if he unzipped his pants, ripped those sexy panties from her body and plunged inside of her tight heat. And as arousing as that thought was, he forced himself to relax. She leaned up and kissed him, no less hot for being so soft. Her tongue came out and licked at his lips, urging him to open them for her. He did as she bid, sucking her tongue into his mouth and using his to play with it.

He was done with this teasing shit. He wanted to see her naked. She obviously felt the same way, for she'd used the distraction of her kiss to unbuckle his belt and slide his zipper down. Now, she reached into the pouch of his boxers and took his cock into the firm grip of her hand.

His eyelids slammed closed in tortured pleasure, flashing open again as she squeezed tightly and then swiped upwards, her thumb flickering over the slit and gathering the precum there, before descending again.

"Oh...shit!" It was too much, too soon. He'd been inside the heaven of her body, and then denied himself for 4 days.

Rapidly, he pulled himself up on his knees, and began pulling his clothing from his body, all the while she used her magic fingers to drive him insane. His jacket was flung to the side, shirt and tie following soon after. Just as he would have reached for the button on his slacks to pull them down and off, her head bobbed down and she sucked his aching dick hard, causing his eyes to roll back into his head and his hands to grasp for purchase in her blonde curls.

"Oh fuck!" His eyes closed again, his hips moving of their own accord. She wasn't teasing anymore, she was sucking him hard and rough, and if she didn't stop soon, he was going to come quicker than he ever had before.

He forced his eyes open, and met her gaze as she worked his cock in her mouth, her tongue teasing that sensitive patch of skin just below the head, while her gentle hand softly grasped his aching sack and pulled gently. There was something about watching Penelope Garcia sucking his dick, smouldering gaze locked onto his, knowing she was so eager to please him that she hadn't even waited for him to take the rest of his clothes off that sent him wild.

"Umm, thats it. You're so fucking good at this!"

He could feel his balls tightening as they prepared for the impending release and he gripped her hair tighter. His hips thrust deep into her mouth as he guided her down onto him faster. She gasped for air, but he could see she was still trying to suck him as hard as she could, so he pulled her down one final time, until her nose was buried in his pubic hair and shot his load hard, deep inside her throat, where she swallowed it down even as she gagged.

"Ohhh, fuck, yes! Ummm, that's a good girl, miss, fuck! Keep sucking, baby. Ahhhh!"

Temporarily spent, he pulled away from her and pulled her up onto her knees, plundering her mouth with his tongue, quick and hot, before he pushed her gently down onto her back.

His eyes were flashing hot as he climbed off of the bed, unbuttoning his slacks and pushing them, along with his boxers, down to the floor. She watched in fascination as he climbed back onto the mattress, hovering above her. He leaned down to kiss her neck, making her shudder again as he murmured into her ear, "You keep looking at me like that, darlin, I might have to forget all about slow."

She quirked an innocent smile up at him. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about, Agent Morgan."

He mock growled at her. "Sure you don't. Now hush, I'm going exploring. And those sexy eyes of yours aren't going to distract me."

Her mouth frowned in confusion. "Exploring? What do you me-ohh!"

He quirked an expressive eyebrow at her, his tongue flicking lazily over the nipple he'd just released from the hot confines of his mouth. It wasn't enough, he wanted to taste her with nothing between them, so he lifted her just slightly off of the bed, long enough to pull the babydoll up and over her head to be discarded.

Grinning lazily at her, he broke their eye contact to dip his head back down again, showering his attention on both of her bountiful breasts. She moaned as he suckled at her nipples, making her hips arch, her hands reaching for him. He gripped her wrists and held them above her head. "Hold the fuck still," his eyes glittered at her. "Miss."

When he was satisfied she wasn't going to move, he began his descent again, pressing hot, wet kisses on the soft swell of her belly, groaning in appreciation.

"Mmmm, do you have any idea how fucking sexy you are?"

He didn't wait for an answer, instead his hooked his long fingers underneath her panties and ripped, rendering them useless in his hands.

She gasped, his strength only inflaming her further. His tongue traced a line up her thigh, teasing her. "God, yes, Morgan, please!"

He ignored her, bestowing the same treatment to her other thigh, although her hot pussy was calling to him like the sweetest treat he'd ever taste. She groaned and clenched her fists into the bed sheets in frustration as he blew a hot breath across her puffy lips.

"Oh, poor baby. You thought it was so clever to tease me, didn't you, Penelope? Hmm? Teasing me with this sexy, sexy body, this tight little pussy. Tell me, miss, how'd you like it?"

She exhaled a shaky breath, her whole body shuddering in denied pleasure. "I'm sorry, so sorry! I _needed_ you! Would you have taken care of me if I hadn't?"

Her confession that she'd needed him, still needed him, by the looks of it, made his body heat up another notch. His cock had hardened to nearly painful proportions again, although she'd gotten him off less than 10 minutes before.

He declined to answer her, instead nibbling gently on the insides of her thighs, she tensed, awaiting the press of his talented tongue against her soaking wet core.

So focused was she, she missed his big hands gripping her curvy hips, bringing her pelvis down as he lifted his sips to meet her and his cock drove deep inside of her. He groaned in bliss as she tightened around him, coming all over his dick in unexpected pleasure. "Ohhh, fuck, Morgan!"

Her eyes widened, her entire body shaking as he continued to fuck her, thrusting in and out of her wet heat, and she continued coming, spasming around him as her body continued to hum.

He slowed the pace, allowing her some brief respite before lifting her thigh and wrapping it around his waist. She lifted her hands to his ass as he plunged in and out, leaving scratch marks and making his dick throb in pain-filled pleasure. He picked up the pace again, capturing her mouth again, tongues tangling in an imitation of their lower bodies.

"Fuck, Penelope, you feel so fucking good on my cock. Mmm, I could screw you all through the night and still want more in the morning. Damn, thats right, sweetness, squeeze me with that delicious pussy."

His dirty words and the amazing feeling of fullness combined with his dick angled to hit just the right spot inside of her made her tighten around him again, hips thrusting desperately against his as she felt another orgasm about to hit her like a freight train. "Ohhhhhhh Godddd, Morgan, yes, please, right there, right _there_, I'm gonna come again, ohhh, yessss!"

She shuddered and shook, hands gripping his ass as he continued to thrust inside of her, her hips arching off of the bed. "Yes, come for me, baby, come again for me. You're gonna make me come with you, darlin, you're so fucking tight, so wet, I'm gonna...oh fuck! I'm coming baby!"

She felt his release pour into her as his eyes closed, her insides still clenching around him, drawing out his pleasure. Long minutes later, he collapsed on top of her, and she found she liked the feel of him there.

His mouth found hers and took her lips in another of his sensual kisses, making her toes curl and her tummy clench again, even after the amazing orgasms he'd just given her. He chuckled against her lips, "Insatiable, Miss."

She sighed in pleasure as he found the strength to pull himself up onto his elbows and gaze down at her luscious body. He'd marked her sensitive skin, he noticed, and couldn't help the possessive thought that rolled up, '_Good_._' _His hand prints on her hips and a lovebite on one of her beautiful breasts forced the alpha in him to the surface.

Rolling off of her, he pulled the bed sheets up and pulled her into his side.

She snuggled under his strong, muscular arm, one hand lifting to toy with his six pack, and she couldn't help but think, it might not have been making love, but when one fucked they way he did, who needed that anyway?!


	4. Chapter 4

**It's almost Christmasss! :D I find I'm slightly depressed by the lackage of CM though, so I'm cheering myself up...Thank you all again for the reviews :)**

She'd woken a few hours later that night, to find herself alone, although covered in come, both his and hers. She'd taken a quick shower, and then settled back into bed, sure in the knowledge that he was standing guard just outside of her door, alert and armed, protecting her, and she'd drifted back off to sleep.

Thus had started their wild love affair. He'd come into her room most every night after that, and if he didn't come to her, she'd go to him. He'd fucked her in every room, on almost every viable surface in the entire apartment. She didn't think she'd ever been so sore, or so satisfied, in her entire life. She'd become content to stay inside of her gilded cage, for now. With him with her, her world had completely changed.

Until that night. It was 12.30am, she'd long since heard him come in for the shift change, and it was now wayyyy past when he'd usually have entered her bedroom. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something was wrong. Trying to shrug the feeling off, she pulled on a short, silky, red robe, tied with a sash around her middle.

Pulling open the door, she was surprised that he wasn't standing guard there, as usual. Not that there was really a pressing need. So far, whoever was looking for her hadn't found her yet. Shrugging off those thoughts, she went in search of her wayward lover, licking her lips when she found him sprawled across the couch, a basketball game playing quietly on the large screen in front of him, although he didn't appear to be paying attention to it. She slid down onto the white leather next to him, and it seemed to startle him. His head whipped around, appreciation in his gaze as his eyes appraised her attire.

She bent her arm against the top of the couch leaning her cheek against her hand. "Hey. What are you doing out here?"

His mouth lifted in a ghost of a smile before it disappeared from his face again, and the brooding look returned. "Thinkin'."

Her brow rose and she lifted her other hand to play with the knot of his tie. "Thinkin' about what?"

He captured her roving hand in his, grasping her fingers gently between his before releasing them. "Us. We can't do this anymore. _I_ can't do this anymore."

"What are you talking about, stud? Of course we ca-"

He lifted his finger to her lips to shush her. "Jameson almost caught me leaving your room this morning." He dropped his hand again. "I can't lose my career..."

She watched him in both amusement and annoyance as he explained in great detail why it had to end, and why it should never have begun in the first place. Unfortunately, her mind was having a great deal of trouble focusing on the words coming out of his talented mouth. She swung a leg over his hips, straddling him, and shoved her tongue into his mouth. He tried to stop her, but she clamped her legs tightly around his waist and ground her pussy down onto his evident arousal, leaving wet streaks across his slacks. "Shit, Pen, that's enough."

She ignored him, taking his bottom lip between her teeth and nibbling gently. She let out a laugh when his hands slid from her shoulders to her ass, aiding her grinding.

It was a laugh that was cut short with a strangled gasp when his strong hand wrapped around her neck. Her eyes flew to his in surprise and he smirked at her as he used his other hand to unbutton and unzip his pants, freeing his turgid length, and then pulled roughly at the sash holding her robe closed, exposing all of her to his gaze. Penelope wrapped her fingers around his girth, guiding him into her dripping wet womanhood and moaning in delight as she sank down on him, while Morgan squeezed her throat in his hand. When she'd filled herself with him, she let her arms fall, leaned back slightly and began an easy rhythm, rocking her hips.

His other hand splayed across her lower back and she arched into it, her head falling back as his cock moved deeper. Her breath wheezed in and out past his grip as she picked up the pace, her hips pistoning as she rode him.

"Oh fuck, miss, what you do to me. Damn, those tits! You feel so fucking good riding my cock. Make yourself come, baby, I wanna feel you come all over me."

The faster she went, the tighter his grip became, and she found herself becoming dizzy and lightheaded, her clit rubbing the cold metal of his zipper and only adding to her pleasure.

Morgan couldn't help but watch her, his cock twitching as he took in the sight of her, painfully aroused, riding him with abandon, her big breasts bouncing in rhythm. Fuck, he couldn't get enough of her, she was wanton. The complete trust she showed for him, in not allowing her to fall, to not hurt her despite the tight grip he had on her throat only increased the possessiveness he felt for her, and made his dick harden impossibly inside of her. He felt his own orgasm building inside of him, and he tried with both hands to slow her, but she wouldn't, she kept fucking him, milking his cock, chasing her own satisfaction.

His hand came down to smack her ass cheek hard. "Damn, little fucking tease, always pushing me. Always so hungry and horny for me, come for me, all over me, baby."

He could feel the come building in his balls, felt the heat of his passion racing down his hungry prick, before he exploded inside of her, her pussy spasming around him as she came too. She was still tightening on him, and he came in wave after wave, filling her up with his seed.

She would've screamed from the intensity of her climax if his hand hadn't been cutting off her air supply with the force of his own. He'd released her neck within seconds, but the breathlessness didn't cease. Fuck, she'd never come that hard in her whole fucking life.

He pulled her close, pressing gentle kisses against her neck where his fingers had so recently been, and she shook in his arms, her hands gripping his shoulders. While in reality, it had only been minutes, it felt like an eternity until they'd recovered at least some of their bearings and he lifted her into his strong arms, carrying her sleepy form into her bedroom and depositing her on the bed. She whined in protest when he let go of her, so he pressed a hot, hard kiss to her lips, watching her until she drifted off into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry for the long delay, I've been away over Christmas. Hope you all had a brilliant time, and again, thanks for the reviews :)**

For two weeks after that, he didn't come to her. He simply ignored all of her efforts to seduce him. She'd tried everything, from wandering around the apartment naked, to fingering herself with her bedroom door open, her moans torturing him from afar. She'd even rubbed up against him wearing nothing but a balconette bra that pushed her tits up to almost impossible heights, and matching see-through thong panties, her tiny hand rubbing against his aroused cock, for only a brief moment. His eyes darkened, lust swirling in the chocolatey depths, and she thought she'd brought him round, only to find herself deposited roughly into her bedroom, the door slamming shut behind him a second later.

She didn't understand how he could so easily walk away from what they could give each other, what they could be to each other, and by the third week, her hurt and frustration had given way to anger, and despite it being her who'd initiated the whole affair in the first place, she decided she'd been used. After that, she'd stopped speaking to him, or acknowledging him at all.

Well, Penelope Garcia was a glass half full kinda person, and if he didn't want her, somebody else out there would. It was almost a year since she'd been forced to give up her life and go under Government protection. She would be damned if some low life criminal was going to force her to hide out any longer. She was bored, and more than that, she was lonely. She could admit it to herself, she had fallen in love with Agent Morgan, and being cut of from his attention so suddenly hurt her more than anything else she'd ever felt, and if she was forced to stay in this damned apartment one more night by herself, she might just go crazy.

She'd begged and pleaded with Jameson to let her go out to dinner and a movie with the cute, nerdy guy she'd been speaking to online for the past couple of days, but he was having none of it. He'd told her it was way too dangerous, and her going out could lead to whomever was searching for her straight to her. Eventually, she'd threatened him that if he didn't let her, she'd go anyway. She wasn't a prisoner, she hadn't done anything wrong, and she wanted her damn life back. Sulkily, he promised he'd check with his superior.

Amazingly, they'd agreed, although she'd been warned it was a one off, and she would have an escort at all times.

For some reason, as she got herself ready, the excitement she felt like she should feel was absent. She'd decided to dress for comfort rather than sexiness, and thrown on a pair of snug jeans, a camisole and a cardigan, not forgetting her skyscraper heels, of course. That was all thrown out of the window when she heard voices outside of her bedroom.

Weird, shift change wasn't supposed to be for another 5 or so hours yet. She pressed herself up against the door and listened.

"Listen, Morgan, thanks for covering for me."

She heard his sexy baritone reply, "No problem, man."

She could hear Jameson moving around, as if he was in a hurry. "No seriously. It's just that you know what Jasmine's like. It's our anniversary and-"

"Jameson, we're cool, seriously" She could almost see him arching a brow. "If I had a hot piece like Jasmine waiting for me at home, I wouldn't wanna be stuck here babysitting either. Now go."

Her heart thumped in her chest, hurt assailing her. Was that the problem? He didn't have a 'hot piece' waiting at home for him, so she'd done for a short time. And babysitting?! Excuse _her_, this wasn't exactly what she'd dreamed about for her life when she was a little girl. She'd never asked the FBI to come to her for help, but they had, and she sure as hell hadn't asked for her whole life to be uprooted, stuck here in this damn apartment with none of her friends for company, no family. Besides, he sure as hell hadn't minded being 'stuck' there, 'babysitting', a few weeks ago.

As she pulled the jeans and camisole back off, she heard Jameson absent-mindedly telling Morgan about her date this evening. He sounded surprised. Was that, she wondered, surprise that she was allowed to go, or surprise that she could even get a date in the first place?

She re-did her make up, putting a lot more effort into it this time, giving herself smoky eyes beneath her new bright red frames and slicking an extra coat of shiny gloss on her lips, and then slid herself into her new outfit; short, flouncy black skirt, Madonna t-shirt and short, cropped denim jacket. She added some fishnet thigh highs and changed her heels for black platforms. To finish the look off, she added a flowery, fabric headband and checked her reflection in the mirror. She was rocking the 80's that was for damn sure. She'd show Special Agent Morgan that there were actually men out there who really wouldn't mind being _stuck_ with her.

Checking the time, she rushed to grab her oversized purse and swung the door open. She strutted past him, completely missing his surprised look, her nose high in the air. "Agent Morgan, I presume that, since Agent Jameson is nowhere to be seen, you're my escort for this evening. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to get going now."

If she hadn't been trying so hard to ignore him, she might have noticed the quick, hot look of anger he'd shot her when he saw what she was wearing, or the way he stared at her ass as he followed her down the hall to the elevator.

The ride to the restaurant was silent, he drove while she sat in the back, acting as if he was her fucking chauffeur and merely staring demurely out of the window. Not one word had passed from those sweet lips since her request that they leave.

He escorted her into the building, watching as she greeted the so called man she was on a date with, wrapping her arms around him in a brief hug. His eyes fell on the small of her back where her date had placed his hand to escort her to their table as he followed them at a discreet distance, and his mind wandered back to the last time _his_ hand was on the small of her back. He couldn't help but imagine choking _Kevin_ instead.

He'd had to tamp down the urge to gag as he watched them have dinner together, Lynch, as Derek would refer to him from now on, attempted to feed her from his plate. It was obvious she wasn't ready for such intimacy.

After that, he'd followed them as they'd purchased tickets to some kind of sci-fi, rom-com, action adventure thing all rolled into one movie, and then almost lost the battle not to throttle her date when he caught him staring down Penelope's t-shirt.

In what life had he sinned so badly that he was now having to accompany his woman on a date with another man? Good God, he'd just referred to her as his woman, when the hell had that happened?

Just then, her date leaned over to make his move, so Morgan kicked the back of her chair. Glancing back at him for the first time this evening, Penelope glared at him, and he motioned his head towards the door. She considered ignoring him but knew he wouldn't let her. "Please excuse me, Kevin, I need to go to the ladies room. Tell me what I miss?"

Her date gave her a crooked grin, nodding in understanding. She barely glanced at her escort as she marched through the door into the dark, empty hallway of the theater, Morgan quick on her heels. Her teeth ground together as she faced away from him. "What the fuck is your problem tonight? You kicked me. You're not even supposed to be on!"

His tone was furious from behind her. "You know what the fucking problem is, and I kicked your seat, not you. You have no idea how much I wish I'd said no when Jameson asked me to cover for him. You mind telling me what you're doing with that little boy out there?"

He pulled her into the ladies room, checking it for threats with a quick scan of his ever efficient eyes. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm on a date. I thought the FBI went for brains as well as brawn, my bad."

His mouth was on hers, his hands pining her to the wall, before she even knew what was happening, and she responded helplessly, arching against him for a mere second as his hand slid up to cup her breast, before sanity returned to her lust addled brain and she pushed him away. "Don't touch me, you asshole. You can't switch me on and off like a fucking light switch. You wanted it to be over, it's over. Deal with it."

He pressed her back into the wall, his hands gripping her wrists and holding them above her head, his lips hovering just above hers. "You're mine, Penelope. You belong to me. No one, especially not that _boy _out there, gets to touch you but me, understand?"

His mouth was on hers again before she had a chance to respond, his lips moving gently against hers, and instinct made her tangle her tongue with his. She revelled in the taste of him after the longest 3 weeks of her life and tugged her wrists out of his grip, wrapping one hand around his neck and leaving the other to rest on his trim waist.

Her hips arched against him and she groaned as she felt the solid bar of his arousal through their clothes. "Mmm, Derek."

He stopped and her eyes fluttered open. "What? What's wr-?"

He hushed her with his finger pressed against her luscious mouth. "You can never, ever, call me Morgan again."

He took her lips again, kissing her, hot and hard this time, plunging his tongue into her mouth. She sucked it hard, the same way she sucked his cock, and his hand moved rapidly under her skirt, pushing aside her panties, two long, tapered fingers plunging deep inside of her wetness and making her moan against his mouth. He thrust them inside of her over and over, fucking her the same way he wished he could with his cock, his thumb pressing and rubbing roughly over her clit.

He could feel her cream flowing into his hand as she whimpered and rode his fingers fast and hard. She came quickly, her whole body going still before she shuddered and shook against him, the hand that had been resting on his waist now clutching handfuls of his shirt as she cried out in ecstasy.

"Ohhhh, Goddd, Derek, oh, fuck!"

Their eyes locked as he lifted his hand to his mouth and licked off her come, hissing in denied pleasure when she gripped his wrist and sucked his finger into her mouth, wrapping her tongue around it and then releasing it with a moan.

He was riveted. "Give me your panties."

She slipped out of them quickly, using them to wipe herself before handing them over and smiling in satisfaction when he tucked the soaking wet satin into his pocket. Just as she made to leave, he gripped her arm and she turned back to him.

"We can't tonight, Penelope. I'm not on tonight."

She quirked a smirk at him as she glanced down at the erection straining against the material of his slacks. She could imagine the drop of precum that would be gathering at the tip. She gripped him tightly and swept her hand up once, before pulling away. "Well then, Derek, I guess you'll have to wait to get off then, won't you?"

He growled at her and she giggled, suddenly light hearted again. The rest of the night passed in a blur, but she could honestly say she'd had a good time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks again for the reviews :) I hope you've all had the best festive season! :)**

She tingled in anticipation as she got ready for bed the next evening. She lit some candles, and then sat atop the luxurious sheets, butterflies fluttering in her stomach when she heard muffled voices, indication shift change. Hmmm, her lover boy was here.

Her lips curved into an unintentional smile as she thought of him and she crossed her legs in readiness.

A short while later, the door opened and then clicked shut behind him. He leaned his forehead against it for a moment, heaving out a deep sigh, before turning to face her with a wicked smirk on his face.

Which promptly fell when he saw the picture she presented. Naked, aside from bright red stilettos, bright red glasses, and glossy red lips, her hair hung around her beautiful face in soft ringlets. She looked even better than his fantasies, sitting on the edge of her bed, legs crossed, one foot swinging carelessly.

His jaw dropped in awe before he managed to gather the frayed edges of his control back together. "Damn, baby girl, you sure do like taking my breath away. I hope you weren't expecting this to last long."

The grin appeared again, and she sighed as her insides clenched. "Au contraire, Mon Ami, tonight..._oh_, tonight, I thought I'd give you a little glimpse of the last 3 weeks from my perspective. So, I'll take these," she grabbed the cuffs she knew were attached to his belt, "And this," she dug into his pocket for the key. "And you, strip."

He raised an eyebrow and she tapped her stiletto against the floor impatiently. "Derek, I'm waiting."

He smiled softly at her, smoothing his fingers over a wayward curl before tugging it gently and pressing his lips against hers in a brief taste before he pulled his jacket off. She smiled in satisfaction and returned to her perch on the edge of the bed to watch the show, silver cuffs sparkling from where they dangled from her index finger.

He hooked his fingers into the knot of his tie and pulled it free, before locking his eyes with hers as he unbuttoned his shirt, baring more of his delicious mocha coloured skin to her greedy eyes.

Their eyes stayed locked as he toed his shoes off, pulled his socks off and then popped the button on his fitted slacks. Her mouth watered as his skilled hands made quick work of his zipper and then pushed both pants and boxers down his powerfully built legs.

He straightened again and she heaved in a deep breath. Damn, but he was magnificent. All sinewy muscles, sexy tattoos, smooth, caramel coloured skin, deep, dark, lust filled eyes, and the most impressive cock she'd ever seen, just slightly darker than his usual skin tone, she guessed him to be about 10 or 11 inches, and she knew from experience she struggled to reach her fingers all the way around his girth. She liked her lips hungrily and crooked a finger at him as she stood.

"On the bed, Agent Morgan."

His eyebrow rose again as he moved towards the bed. "What'd I tell you about calling me Morgan?"

She giggled and he thought she was adorable. Until she pushed him down onto the bed and straddled his waist. Then he couldn't think of anything but how damn sexy she looked above him, breasts heaving, red lips glowing in the flickering light. He moved his hands to her waist, intent on feeling her, but she obviously had other ideas, for she tutted at him, grasped first one wrist and then the other, and handcuffed them to the headboard. She grinned down at him in self-satisfaction.

"Ah, how quickly you forget. I'm calling the shots tonight, therefore, I get to call you whatever I want, Morgannn."

She grinned widely at him and he couldn't help but return it. "Until I get out of these cuffs, then you're gettin' a spanked ass. You know I can't protect you like this, sweetheart."

She chose not to answer him, instead she gave him a hot look under hooded lashes and swooped down, her wicked mouth sliding down onto his raging cock until her nose was pressed against his pelvis. She moaned in satisfaction when she heard his breath hiss out through clenched teeth.

"Damn, baby!"

She took him deep into her throat a couple more times, before pulling back and gently sucking on the head, her tongue swirling around, swiping across his slit. She looked up at him from between his splayed thighs and saw he was watching her, a dangerous look in his eyes.

She gave him a sexy chuckle as she pulled away and leaned over him. "Behave yourself, Derek."

Pulling a blindfold and her pink iPod out of her bedside drawer, she gave him a quick, sensual kiss before covering his eyes and putting the earphones into his ears. Sitting back, she grinned to herself. He couldn't touch her, see her, or hear her, and she spent another moment admiring his beautiful form. _Mine_, she couldn't help but think, _all mine_.

She lent over and gently nibbled his strong jaw, before taking his earlobe between her teeth and tugging. She felt his hot breath on her neck, heard the hiss as he breathed deeply, and felt a wave of smugness roll over her. She was making him feel like this.

She kissed his beautifully arched neck wetly, before moving down to his strong shoulders, trailing down to his pectorals, all the while tracing whisper like fingertips across his biceps and forearms.

She ran her tongue in the creases between his abs and watched them clench underneath her mouth, before shuffling and giving his thighs the same attention. They shook in obvious arousal as she nipped the skin gently, and his dick jerked away from his stomach, straining towards the ceiling as the head became a slight purple colour. He looked like he was in pain. She took pity on him, licking along the length of his engorged cock.

Teasing him, she used her mouth to work his length, working up and down while her hand teased his balls. Using the middle finger of her other hand, she brought it up and used the tip to press on the sensitive patch of skin between his anus and his sack, rubbing gently. He moaned, louder than she thought he realised, her only indication before she felt his come splash the back of her throat. She heard him above her, cursing her, moaning her name and straining against his restraints as his load flooded her mouth.

She swallowed, moaning around him as he continued to thrust against her face, until finally, he fell back to the mattress, spent and limp. She licked her lips and then climbed back up his body, her lips smashing against his as she moved up to his chest. She pulled away and he groaned in protest, before begging her to let him go. "Penelope, please, baby, I need to see you, I need to touch you."

She ignored him, not that he'd be able to hear her response anyway, and slid forward further, settling her sopping core against his mouth. He stuck his tongue out immediately, finding her opening and thrusting inside. She moaned and leaned back, her eyes drifting closed as he thrust quickly in and out of her, her clit bumping against his nose before he moved upwards and took in into his mouth, sucking hard.

She flooded with moisture again, her pussy grasping, before she pulled away from him. She was in charge tonight, she reminded herself. When she came, she would come on his cock, and she would decide when that was.

Glancing downwards, she was pleased to see his dick standing proudly upwards again, although she knew she shouldn't be surprised, he'd always had an extraordinary turn around time.

She shuffled until she could rub her aching pussy against him, wetting him with her juices, before she lifted herself up, positioned him at her entrance and then slammed down onto his cock. She shook with the force of holding back her pleasure as he let out what she could only describe as a roar.

Rocking backwards and forwards, she used his chiselled chest as leverage as her thrusts sped up. She couldn't wait any longer for the release she knew he could give her and her thrusts sped up until she was riding rather than rocking, the bed banging against the wall as she slammed down on his thick cock over and over. When she came she screamed for him, her nails raking against his sculpted chest, shaking and shivering. As the last vestiges of her orgasm faded, she reached up and unlocked the cuffs, pulling his blindfold off as he pulled the earphones out.

A mere second later, she found herself flat on her back, knees shoved up to her shoulders, pinned to the mattress as he pounded his rod into her.

"Did you call for me?" he ground out. She couldn't answer, couldn't do anything but focus on the delicious full feeling in her core. He pulled back and waited. "Answer me, Penelope, did you call for me when you came? Did you say my name?"

"Yes, yes, yes."

"Say it again!" His cock slammed back into her and she screamed for him as she came again.

"Derek, shit, Derek, oh fuck!"

"Again." He slammed inside of her again, harder, and she quivered around him, coating his dick in her come again.

"Derekkk!" He reached down and rubbed his thumb against her clit. She moaned, her eyes drifting closed as her fingers dug deeper into the muscles of his ass, leaving scratches there. He leant down and kissed her lazily.

"Open those pretty eyes, baby, I want to see your eyes." Her eyelids fluttered open, meeting his smouldering gaze. "Where's my cock?"

"Inside of me," she whispered.

He asked again, pinching her clit and causing her to stifle a scream. "Where?"

She tossed her head back, panting. "In my pussy, in my pussy, in my fucking pussy!"

He smirked down at her. "That's right, in your fucking tight, sweet little pussy. You're mine, you know that. You're fucking mine. Say it!"

"Yes, yes, I'm yours, all yours, fuck, Derek!" She gasped, her hands gripping any part of him she could reach as her hips angled upwards, her eyes rolling back as she shook and screamed, her orgasm more intense as he took her mouth in a deep, possessive kiss.

With one final, hard thrust, he groaned loudly, burying his face in her neck as he stiffened and blew inside of her. "Fuck, baby!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hopefully this one will clear a couple things up :) thanks again for the reviews xx**

Waking early the next morning, she stretched and moaned against the aching soreness in her nether regions. Never the less, last night had been the most erotic evening she'd ever experienced, she wouldn't change it for the world.

Still naked, feeling slightly icky since she was still covered in bodily fluids, she pulled on another short robe and left her bedroom to hunt down a cup of strong coffee before she jumped in the shower. She almost snorted to herself. It wasn't like she needed to rush, she had no where to go.

She padded down the carpeted hallway to the kitchen and was surprised to find her lover leaning against the counter, fully dressed, his own cup resting in his talented hands as he looked out of the window.

He must have been deep in thought, because he jerked when she leaned up and kissed his cheek, before catching himself and cupping her jaw, smiling softly at her before capturing her lips. She moaned against his mouth as he swept his tongue inside of her briefly before pulling away.

"Good morning, stud. What has you so deep in thought?"

He shrugged, his dark eyes intense. "Just...thinkin'."

She raised an intrigued eyebrow. "Oh no, I'm getting deja-vu. You plus thinkin' is never good."

He sighed lightly, cupping her jaw and giving her another soft kiss. "I'm supposed to protect you. It's my job. Why can't I protect you from myself?"

She scrunched her nose in confusion but didn't answer him. He could practically see the cogs turning, so he elaborated. "Last night, hell, every night...baby, I-damn-I didn't think. We didn't use anything."

She let out a snort and put her hand on her hip. "Little late, don't you think, lover?"

"You're not helping" He ran a hand over his smooth head. "I get within a mile of you and I can't think straight. I can't help myself. I'm sorry, doll. If any-"

She raised a finger to shush him. "Stop panicking, Derek. We're fine. I'm on the pill. I thought you knew...it's not like I'm allowed to go get it myself, is it?"

He sighed again, relieved, and wrapped his arms tightly around her, nuzzling her hair. "How are you feeling this morning?"

She smiled saucily at him. "Umm, I'm feeling sore and well fucked. A stud crept into my bedroom last night and stole all of my womanly innocence." She winked at him and he felt the stirrings of arousal beginning again. Of course, that could've been the incredibly short robe she was rockin' this morning. Truth be told, his prick was a little chafed too, much to his surprise. Didn't stop him wanting to do it all over again.

"Wait, wait, _stole_ all of your womanly innocence? Your memory is skewed, darlin'. Must be all the pleasure addling your brain. _I_ distinctly remember _you_ handcuffing _me_ to your bed and having your wicked way with me. I feel kinda used." He smirked at her to show he was playing. She fluttered her lashes up at him coyly. "Yeh? I could _use_ you right now...in the shower. Preferably naked, soaking wet and...hard."

He grinned down at her and pressed a hard kiss to her forehead, anything more and he would be following her down the hall, getting caught be damned. "Get your sexy rump into that bathroom and get in the shower before I spank you, you teasing little minx. It's almost 9, time for shift change. Besides, if I come in that shower with you, you'll get out dirtier than when you got in it. Go."

He smacked her lightly on the ass as he watched her go. Suddenly, she turned back to him with a wicked grin on her face. "I'll go, but just so you know, I'll be thinking of you the whole time."

He almost choked on the sip of coffee in his throat before he spluttered. She'd already gone, giggling down the hall. "Temptress!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next 3 months continued in much the same fashion. He became her best friend, as well as her amazingly talented lover. She giggled, although he was still extremely active in that area too. Just last week, they'd had a hell of a good time while one of the other Agents was just a few feet away on the other side of the wall.

He'd arrived half an hour early, much to Jameson's obvious relief.

"Morgan, man, thanks. It's Jasmine's birthday tomorrow and she's only just told me what I need to get her. I can't find it anywhere! I've gotta call a couple of places and see if I can locate one I can pick up after shift tonight, otherwise I'm screwed!"

She heard her boy toy chuckle lightly and she could picture him shaking his head in amusement. "Man, you are so fuckin' whipped. She's leading you around by the balls, Jameson!"

His fellow Agent merely glared and Morgan left him to it, instead focusing on his usual walk around the apartment to check and double check the security. He'd just checked the hall closet when he heard a slight creak from behind him. Hand rising discreetly to his glock, he swung around slowly, and sucked in a breath when he saw his woman leaning seductively against the bedroom door frame, her succulent curves on display for him as she moved towards him in her birthday suit.

"Damn, baby girl. What the fuck do you think you're doin'? Jameson's in the other room."

She quirked an amused eyebrow at him, clutching his shirt in her hands. "You'll have to be quiet then, won't you, Agent Morgan?"

His mouth pursed in disapproval of her use of his second name, but he shook his head none the less. "We're not doing this right now, Penelope. You'll have to wait half an hour until he's gone."

She pouted up at him, her eyelashes fluttering as she lifted her hands to cup the heavy weight of her breasts in her hands, using her thumbs to brush across her aching nipples. They'd sharpened into points and she hissed as she pinched them between her fingers, rolling them. "But, Derek, I'm _so_ wet. I need you _now_, I need your big, hard cock slamming inside of me to take the ache away."

He groaned, unable to resist her at the best of times. He had no hope in hell when she was naked, sopping wet and begging for his cock. He pulled her towards him, kissing her hot and hard as he reached between them to unzip his pants. He reached his long fingers inside and pulled his dick out, stroking it a couple of times for good measure before lifting her to wrap her legs around his waist as he pressed her against the wall.

Gripping his length again, he positioned himself at her entrance, pulling her down onto him as he thrust home. He stifled both his deep groan and her squeal of pleasure by smashing his mouth against hers. His hips hammered against her as he fucked her, deep and hard.

Her voice was a mere whisper against his ear. "Umm, fuck, hot stuff, yes, fuck me. Ohhhh. What was that about Jameson being led around by the balls? Seems to me, you're not far off it yourself."

He let out a quiet, deep groan, thrusting inside of her harder. "Fuck. You have no idea how good you feel, so tight, so wet, always so fucking horny for me. You can lead me around by the balls any time you want, darlin', as long as I never have to stop fucking your sweet little pussy."

She tightened around him, covering his cock in her juices as his dirty words pushed her into a mind bending orgasm so intense she missed his, as he groaned into her neck and thrust rapidly into her, before collapsing against her and then pulling away sharply when he heard Jameson coming down the hall. Tucking himself back into his pants, he zipped himself back up and stepped out to converse with him, leading him back down towards the loving area and away from the naked devil leaning smugly against the wall, well sated.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait, I've been meaning to post this for the last 3 days and it completely slipped my mind until I'd turned my laptop off every night :/ thanks again for the reviews, they keep me writing :) xx**

It was her birthday, and she knew what she was looking forward to unwrapping the most. She giggled to herself, smirking naughtily.

"Something funny, baby?" She swung her head around to find her handsome man leaning against the bed post, lounging with his shirt sleeves rolled up to his strong forearms, arms crossed over his broad chest.

She blushed, and he smirked in understanding. "Naughty girl." He murmured, and then crossed the room to stand in front of her, pulling her close and lowering his lips to hers, plundering her mouth with his tongue until she stood breathlessly weak kneed in front of him. "Happy birthday, gorgeous. I got you a present."

She sighed in appreciation. "You didn't have to get me anything, Derek. You're here. That's all I need. Umm, why are you here? You don't usually come until around eleven. It's only 6."

Her eyebrows creased with confusion and he chuckled, kissing the tip of her nose. "Um hmm, well, it's my girls birthday, I switched with Jameson. I thought I'd take her out for a little celebration. What do you think?"

She fluttered her eyes at him and rocked back and forth on her ridiculous heels in barely contained excitement. "Really? We're going on a date?"

The way her face lit up made him sad. The prospect of him taking her out made her so happy, it was what she should always have. The assholes chasing her had made that impossible for now though, so she was stuck, caged in this apartment like a beautiful bird with clipped wings. She was made for flying free, seeing stunning places and brightening the world just a little bit. Still, he couldn't think about that too much now. She was patiently waiting for his confirmation, hands clasped together, wide eyes anticipating his answer.

He grinned widely at her. "Yeh, baby, if you wanna. Me and you, some dinner, a little dancing, maybe take in a movie. Sound good?"

She sighed happily. "That sounds heavenly, Derek. Seriously. Let me just go get myself beautified for you. I won't be long, promise."

She wriggled away from him and into the bathroom before he could remind her that she was always beautiful to him.

When she came back out, she almost took his breath away. Her hair was in those sexy ringlets again, smoky eyes smouldering at him from underneath her dark lashes, her curvy body encased in a short, emerald coloured dress with a tight bodice pushing her breasts up towards him. She smiled softly at him as he took his time admiring him, before she grew impatient. "Ohh," she grabbed her camera and turned it to face them, "I wanna remember tonight." He smiled at her indulgently and kissed her rosy cheek as the light flashed. She chucked the camera onto the bed and then gripped his hand excitedly. "I'm ready now, hot stuff. Let's go."

That night had been the best she'd ever had. He'd promised her dinner and dancing, and he hadn't disappointed. He'd taken her to a quaint little french restaurant where the food had been out of this world. He'd been attentive and loving to her the whole time, before taking her to a Cuban club where the sexy beats and potent cocktails had rendered her giddy in his arms. They'd danced so close, you couldn't get a sheet of paper between them, and then she'd practically dragged him to the car as he laughingly asked her if she was sure she didn't want to go catch a late show. She'd proceeded to show him in great detail with a determined mouth and hands during the ride home that it was the most stupid suggestion he'd ever had, and that she definitely didn't want to go see a movie.

Oh, her heart ached when she thought back to that night. He'd made love to her achingly slowly, treating her with reverence and care, as though she was the most precious thing in his world. After they'd collapsed, sweaty and spent, into each others arms, she was speechless when he presented her with her gift. The only one she'd received this birthday, since none of her friends know where the hell she was.

Two stunning, glittering earrings in the shape of their initials, P and D, stared at her from the plush box they were resting in. Her hand rested on her throat as he took them from the box and replaced the ones already fastened to her lobes, before placing a hot, wet kiss on her neck. "There, now everyone knows, you belong to me, and I belong to you."

So overwhelmed with emotion was she, she couldn't help but climb atop him again, showing her appreciation without a need for words.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And now, here they were, sitting on the couch in the living room, close together, and yet she could feel him pulling away from her.

He'd entered her bedroom the same way he always had, but instead of climbing into bed beside her, he'd kissed her fingers before gently pulling her out from underneath the covers and thrusting a robe at her, informing her with what she knew was a heavy heart that they needed to talk.

She obliged him, following him wordlessly. And now, here they sat. 5 minutes had passed, and he'd yet to mention what was bothering him, so she decided to take the bull by the horns, so to speak.

"Derek, honey, what-whats the matter?"

He turned to look at her with sad eyes as he took a hold of her hand in his strong grip. "I'm leaving Penelope. For good. I'm officially off of this...mission, tomorrow."


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, we're coming to an end really soon :) my next idea has much more plot in it lol. As you can tell, this one's kinda fast moving and there are a lot of time jumps, although it was only ever supposed to be a PWP while I got back into writing :) thank you again for the reviews xx**

She gasped, tears already gathering in her expressive eyes. "What-what do you mean, leaving? Did someone find out about us? Is that it?"

He shook his head and stood up, shoving his hands into his pockets. "It's not that, baby girl. Nobody knows about that. It's the unit I work for, officially. I know I never really explained this to you, so I know you don't understand, but my job is as a profiler at the BAU in Quantico. This gig, the guy who organises your protection, he's an old college buddy of mine. He requested my participation immediately. All he would say was that it was a threat to national security. He must have been serious, because his request went straight over my Unit Chief's head. Both he, and I, had no say in it. And I'm not gonna lie, sweetheart, I wouldn't take it back for the world, but my boss, Hotch, he...they had a real bad case. One of the unsubs they were chasing made it personal. They killed his wife, doll. Almost took out his son too. Understandably, he can't deal with work right now, in fact, he's just taken a sabbatical and we don't know how long he's gonna be gone for. I have to go back to head up my team, to keep them all together until he gets back, Penelope. There's no one else."

Tears streamed down her face as she tried to face reality. "You're really leaving me?"

He cursed under his breath and took her face in his hand. "Baby, I'm sorry. I wish it didn't have to be this way, but there's no other choice."

She let out a sob, before she caught herself and took a deep breath. "Derek Morgan, you're a good man. And as much as I'm hurting right now, I wouldn't change knowing you for the world. You keep kicking their asses, you hear me, hot stuff?"

She stood and made to leave the room, but he caught her arm and she swung back to face him. "I wouldn't change it for the world either, you know that, right? I'll never regret the few months I got to be your man. I'll never forget it either, you rocked my world, woman." She giggled despite herself and he pulled her close, hugging her to him tightly. "Listen to me hard head, some day soon, they're gonna find the man who's been chasing you, they're gonna find him and you're gonna be free. I swear it, baby, you're gonna get your life back."

She hiccuped. "I hope you're right, I really do, Derek. Because I don't know what I'm gonna do locked up in this apartment without you. Knowing you won't be coming back after a day or a week or a month. I'm never gonna see you again, am I?"

He cupped her cheek again. "I don't know, baby. I really don't."

She sniffed and looked up at him, their gazes locked. "Well then, I guess I have to get this out now then, I love you, Derek Morgan. I love you with all of my heart. And I'm never gonna forget you either."

He took her lips in a soft kiss and pulled her closer. "I love you too, Penelope Garcia. Don't forget it, you hear me?"

She nodded and smiled sadly.

That night, he'd lay her down softly on the bed, and made love to her with a reverence he didn't know he had inside of him, and he held her closer, tighter, than he ever had before. In the morning when she woke from a restless sleep, he was gone...for good. The thought caused her tears to overflow, and she spent the next few days doing nothing but sob.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It may have been over 2 years since she'd been freed from her imprisonment, but the damn Government was still yanking her chain. She'd been all over the world for them, hacking into organisations no one else could get into and putting terrorists behind bars. They never told her where she was going, they just put her on a plane and sent her to wherever she was needed.

This time had been no exception. She could tell she was in an FBI building, the signs told her that much, but which city she was in, she had no clue. As usual, she'd wait until someone friendly approached and ask them. They'd usually look at her strangely, but they'd give it up. She wondered as she looked out of the window and tried to guess. Was she back in LA? No, it didn't have the vibe here that LA seemed to thrive on. Miami? Not hot enough. Frustrated, she sighed and gave up trying. She didn't even know if she was at head office or one of their field offices, and if it was the latter there were way to many to chose from.

Her heels clicked against the floor as she was led from the elevator into a nice, if rather bland looking foyer. Her eyes widened as she glanced up at the department sign hung on the opposite wall. BAU? Oh shit, it couldn't really be...?

Flustered, she turned to the Agent to her left. "Marsdon, hey, _Marsdon_, is it Virginia? Are we at Quantico?"

He merely lifted an eyebrow and smiled sardonically at her. "Woo, that's gotta be the first time ever, Garcia. One point for you. Another fifty and you'll be all caught up."

Just as she was considering taking off one of her treasured yellow and red platforms and smacking him in the face with it, he was saved by the approach of an official looking man in a sharp suit who did not look amused.

"Penelope Garcia, I assume? I'm Aaron Hotchner, you can call me Hotch, since you're becoming a permanent member of our team."

Penelope started at him wide eyed. "Hotch? Holy shit!" The last part had been muttered, but she was fairly certain he'd heard it, although he chose not to question her on it, and she tried to concentrate on breathing, until she recalled the last part of the sentence, "Permanent?"

She turned to her escorts and the question was clear in her eyes. Marsdon explained. "Garcia, you've been a great help to the FBI in general, but it's become quite clear that you don't want this life. You have to understand that we can't just let you out into the civilian world where your talents would be wasted, but here, you could have stability. We're not going to send you on to some place different. As it happens, the BAU is one of the most respected teams in the FBI. They needed an analyst, and you needed a job. You can put down roots."

He studied her with interest as she nodded absently, before shrugging and retreating back into the elevator with his colleague. Penelope shook with anticipation. She'd tried to keep tabs on him since he'd left her, but it'd been difficult. She'd been so damn busy. Did he still work for the BAU? Would he even recognise her? Oh God, what if he thought she was stalking him?!

She trembled harder and followed Hotch through the double glass doors, anticipation licking at her every nerve ending. Hope crumbled in her chest as she was introduced, one by one, to all of the team members, receiving a warm welcome. Despite their friendliness, she found her enthusiasm was waning as Hotch moved onto give her a brief description of the team and what they did, how they worked, where they went and what was expected from her. She assumed that he was done with introductions and her heart felt like it was withering in her chest. Just as he was finishing up and was about to show her where her new office was situated, she felt something she just couldn't explain, but she knew it was him.

"Ah, there you are, Morgan. Garcia, this is SSA Derek Morgan. Derek, Penelope Garcia, she's our newest recruit. She'll be our specifically assigned technical...analyst." His voice trailed off as he observed the behaviour between his agent and the new tech. Garcia's eyes had widened impossibly as she'd turned.

Her eyes smouldered as she took in her former lover, clothed in sweat pants and a sweat soaked wife beater, his delicious muscles bulging and glistening with moisture. She could have sworn the lion winked at her. She almost giggled at the shocked look on his face, his mouth dropping open with shock. He gave her a slow appraisal, making her feel like he was undressing her with his eyes, before giving her a wolfish smile.

She lightened considerably, and the room full of profilers watched, riveted. SSA Derek Morgan was a well known ladies man, but this seemed...different.

"Penelope Garcia. Well, look at you. Baby Girl got all grown up." He quirked an eyebrow at her. "Come on now, sweetness, it's been over two years, you don't have a hug for your hot stuff?"

She did giggle then and ran into his outstretched arms, which automatically wrapped around her tightly. She sighed deeply, whispering, "I missed you."

He kissed her forehead. "I missed you too, baby."

So wrapped up in each other were they, that they, and their fellow team members, failed to notice the beautiful, heel clad woman who passed through the glass doors into the bull pen. JJ saw her first, clearing her throat. "Derek. Derek! You have a visitor."

His head jerked around, and reluctantly he pulled himself away from Penelope to greet Savannah. Penelope could feel her heart crumbling again. Of course he wasn't single. He was a hot, lovable, loyal, extremely eligible bachelor, and he sure as hell wasn't going to wait around for her for almost 3 years. He was allowed to move on and find someone, it didn't stop it hurting like hell, though.

If ever Penelope had pictured someone for Derek, this woman was the very embodiment of it. Slim, with dark chocolate skin that matched his, even darker, long glossy hair, an hourglass figure that even Beyonce would be jealous of, and long, trim legs perched atop what she could tell were a limited edition pair of Jimmy choos, all wrapped up in a stunning designer dress that most definitely wasn't off the rack. Jealously raged within her, but she tried to tamp it down. Old insecurities rose, and she accepted almost at once that Derek Morgan was off limits to her.

Turning, ignoring the panicked look in Morgan's eyes, she conversed with her new Unit chief once again. "Um, sir, did you mention something about...my office?"

To his credit, Hotch merely rose a brow and lifted his hand to guide her. She didn't look back. She couldn't.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"O.M.G. Sir. I mean - Hotch - I mean. _Wow_. This is – just - amazeballs!"

Almost immediately, Hotch could tell that this unusual woman was going to bring some much needed light-heartedness to his damaged team, and hopefully go some way towards putting them back together again. Especially Morgan, if their little display in the bullpen was anything to go on. Still, he sensed some uneasiness and decided to get to the bottom of it straight off the bat.

"Garcia, a blind man could see the relationship between yourself and SSA Morgan. Is it going to be a problem?"

She snorted quietly. "We had a relationship, now we don't. It won't be a diversion, nor will it get in the way of my work, I swear."

He nodded briefly. "Out of interest, you wouldn't happen to have crossed paths on his 'special' assignment, a couple of years ago, would you?"

Her mouth dropped into a surprised 'o'. "Well – yes. I mean – how did you know?"

His mouth lifted in a rare smile. "Lucky guess. Anyway, get settled in. We have a case. We'll be wheels up in about 30 minutes. Apologies for throwing you in at the deep end but it can't be helped. Once we land, we'll start sending you the data and take it from there, ok?"

She nodded and he clicked the door closed behind him. Despite the wrench she felt deep in her heart, she couldn't help but giggle quietly to herself and clap exuberantly as she took in the advanced equipment surrounding her, and it was _all _hers to keep. Never mind that Derek was so obviously taken by another woman, he'd been a good friend to her when she'd desperately needed one, and he was a good man, one of the best. She'd suck up her heartache, and try her absolute hardest to be his friend now. After all, they had to work together.


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, here we are at the last chapter :) thank you so much for all of your reviews xxx**

"Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia at your service, hit me with it so I can dazzle you."

Across the country, 5 profilers and two beat cops stared wide eyed at the speakerphone, while Morgan smirked and chuckled deeply. "Ohh, Penelope, you've been dazzling me since the minute we met, you wanna give it another try though sweetheart, be my guest."

His smile dropped when she answered him. "Agent Morgan, what do you need?"

With a low growl that only the two of them knew meant he wanted to punish her for her use of his second name, he rattled off some names for her to narrow down the suspect pool. Less than 60 seconds later, she'd eliminated all but one. Hotch had thanked her and the line was dropped as they made their way to the SUV's.

Eight hours later, the entire team was tired and weary, although still jubilant that they'd caught another bad guy and put him away. They split, JJ, Reid and Blake heading straight for their cars, Rossi and Hotch to their offices, and Morgan...there was only one place he wanted to be right now.

Dropping his go bag in his office, he strolled into her new lair and shut the door firmly behind him. She'd been packing her things up for the evening, and almost dropped her USB when she heard the slam behind her.

Spinning around, she blew an unwieldy lock of hair from her face and then froze. Derek was leaning casually against the door, one knee bent, his hands shoved into the pockets of his tight jeans. The look he was shooting her from hooded eyes, however, was anything but casual.

She inhaled deeply, her traitorous heart thumping with anticipation. "Derek, what-what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be heading home?"

He didn't move, didn't smile, although she swore there was heat blazing in those sexy eyes. "Ah, so you do remember my name then, princess?"

He moved away from the door then, grasping her hands softly and manoeuvring them so they were wrapped around his waist and she was pressed up tightly to his magnificent chest.

"Derek, what are you doing?"

He smirked down at her. "That's right, baby. Keep saying my name, you know what that does to me."

She huffed and tutted at him. "I'm serious, Derek. You-you have a girlfriend, and I'm really trying to be happy that you're happy, but you're not making it easy for me. Please, _please_ don't play with me, it'll break my heart, I swear."

He grasped her chin in his big, albeit careful hand and tilted her head up to meet her eyes. "Baby Girl, listen to me, she's already history. She was history the second you turned around and caught my eye."

Her mouth dropped in surprise. "But she – you – she. Why – why would you...?"

His voice dropped to a whisper, his mouth capturing hers for a brief taste that went all too quickly for both of them. "I want you, Penelope. Just you."

Her eyes glistened with happy tears. "I missed you so much!"

He smiled and then caught her lips again, his hands tangling in her hair as his tongue slid inside of her mouth, tangling with hers. She moaned into his mouth, fingers curling into the material of his shirt as he backed her into the desk.

Her smile was in her eyes as he pulled away and left them both breathless, and she gasped as he grasped the backs of her thighs and lifted her onto the desk. "Derek Morgan, you let me down this second. I know that look in your eyes, we're not doing this here, there are _cameras_!"

He nibbled her earlobe and her eyelids fluttered closed in bliss. "Shut them off then, _Miss_. I know you can. Either way, you're getting fucked right here on this desk. You got 30 seconds."

She groaned loudly, forcing herself to push him and his talented mouth away from her so she could concentrate, leaning over the keyboard and typing a couple of commands.

Frantic, she turned back to him as he ran a hand up her silky smooth thigh, rubbing gently across her panty covered core briefly before they hooked underneath and yanked the fabric apart. Smirking up at her, he got down to his knees to press kisses up her trembling thighs, while she looked down at him with smoking eyes and clasped her hands together behind his smooth head.

"Damn, Penelope, you're so beautiful."

She sighed blissfully. "Yeh? So are you."

He grinned and bent his head again, licking from her knee to her pussy and then gently over her puffy lips until she was writhing on the desk. He flattened his tongue and pushed it inside of her as her hips arched and she fell back. Grasping her tightly, he thrust inside of her over and over. Tightening around his probing appendage, she moaned loudly as she came. "Ohhhhh Godddd, Derek, oh fuckkk, yess!"

He buried his mouth between her legs, collecting every last drop of her cream until she was spent, her breathing heavy. Standing, he made quick work of the fastenings on his jeans and then he was poised at her entrance. He caressed her cheek gently until she met his gaze, and then he shoved inside of her with one swift thrust. She opened her mouth in a silent scream as he pulled her upwards so she was flush with his body. Rubbing roughly at her clit, he felt her spasming around him again as she clutched at his arms, her eyes rolling back.

While she recovered, he lifted her again, bending her over the desk so her cleavage was pressed up tight against the cool metal. When her heart rate had slowed to normal again, he thrust back inside of her, almost unable to control himself as he revelled in her almost scalding heat.

Wrapping his hand lightly around her throat, he pulled her upright, his chest pressing up tightly to her back as he thrust deeply, groaning.

"Oh shit, baby. You're so tight. You haven't been with anyone since me, have you?" She didn't answer him, couldn't. "Answer me, Penelope. I want to hear it come from your luscious lips,"

In her lust induced stupor, she tried frantically to find a couple of brain cells to force her voicebox to work. "Nnnh, no! No! No one! Just you!"

He growled fiercely, his pace increasing as possessiveness took over him. "Good girl. Fuck! You're mine, you know that, you've always been mine!"

She nodded frantically, hands scrabbling for purchase on the desk as his thrusts shoved her forwards, the press of cool metal against her overheated core only adding to her measure as she basked in his loss of control.

"Oh God, baby girl, I'm gonna come. Tell me you're there, Penelope!"

She moaned deeply again. "Yes, yes, I'm gonna come again!"

His answering growl and the slight sting of his teeth as he nipped her shoulder sent another rush of wetness to her core as she felt the telltale build of pleasure rising again.

"Say my name, Penelope, come for me and say my name!"

She did then, tightening impossibly around him in complete bliss. "Derek, Derek, Derek! Yes, yes, Derek, Oh God!"

The sound of her sweet voice calling his name pushed him over the edge and he gripped her hips tightly as he thrust hard one last time, flooding her with his seed and then collapsing against her, satisfied, finally, for the first time since they'd parted what felt like an eternity ago.

Long minutes later, they were both dressed again, although somewhat dishevelled. He pulled her down into his lap as he sat on her chair. She was quiet for a long time, just enjoying being in his presence again. Never quiet for long, she soon became restless. "Derek, what – umm, wha-?"

He chuckled, covering her motor mouth with his index finger. "Stop, baby. Stop over analysing. I can practically see the wheels turning. There's no what, why, where or when. Me and you, we're together, for good. Ok? We don't need to look into it any further than that for now, so, get your cute butt up, I'm taking you home. To _our_ home."

Giggling, she allowed him to wrap an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close as he lead her out to the car, unaware of their boss watching them from the window of his office, another rare smile on his face.


End file.
